ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greetings From Techadon (John Smith 10)
Story The next day, John goes to Eddy’s house, and knocks on the door. Eddy opens the door, and has a surprised expression. Eddy: John! You actually came by. John: I told you, we’re friends, and I’m not going to leave you hanging. Eddy: Well, come in. Nice watch. Where’d you get it? John: Oh, I got it from a claw machine at the pier the other night. (John walks inside, and the two go up to Eddy’s basement room.) Whoa. (The entire basement was an advanced computer lab. With several computer monitors and computers, top notch equipment.) Eddy: Nice setup, isn’t it? John: Yeah. Has there been anymore sightings of that Sasquatch? Eddy: No, and that’s expected, but I no longer believe that he’s a Sasquatch. Look here. (Eddy types, and on a couple of the monitors the pictures of Shocksquatch appear.) I was skeptical of this as soon as I saw the lightning coming from its mouth. Now in this picture, (He pulls up another picture) you can clearly see the static electricity form on its arm, which may be normal depending on its natural environment. But here, (pulling up another picture) it is obviously controlling the lightning it shoots from its mouth. I think that this isn’t a Sasquatch, but a Sasquatch-like alien. John: (laughs) An alien? Are you serious? Eddy: It makes the most sense, as extraterrestrial creatures are completely unstudied, especially compared to Sasquatch. (Eddy’s eyes focus down on John’s watch, and his eyes widen.) That’s it. (Eddy turns to the computer, and focuses on the watch symbol on Shocksquatch’s chest.) No way. It’s (John moves his hand over Eddy’s mouth, preventing him from speaking.) John: Yes, that’s me. I found this watch, and it doesn’t come off. It turns me into those monsters, or as you call them, aliens. Which makes sense, considering that one robot appeared after a meteor crash. But look, Eddy, if you keep this secret, you can be my partner. You can help me out, I’ll share everything I learn with you, but most important, we’d be in this together. Can we agree to this? (Eddy nods his head.) Good. (John removes his hand from Eddy’s mouth, and he gasps.) Eddy: What was that about a robot and meteor? John: When I was at the pier, there was a meteor that landed in the forest, across the street. Then, a human-shaped robot came and attacked me. Eddy: Mmm, maybe the robot came from the meteor, unless it was like an escape pod or something. If you can bring me anything from the crash site, then I can analyze it, and figure out just what that robot was. John: Okay, I’ll bring you something. You know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. (John then activates the watch, and transforms.) Big Chill: Big Chill! Eddy: Whoa! Can you warn me next time? Big Chill: Sorry. I’ll be back later. (Big Chill then opens his wings, and phases through the wall, flying off.) End Scene Big Chill is flying over the forest, staying low enough to hide from the view of the public. He spots a giant, yellow rectangular building in the forest, and starts flying towards it. Big Chill: That must be the source of those robots. It’s worth looking at. Big Chill approaches it, and turns intangible, going to phase through it. However, he runs into it, and falls to the ground. Big Chill: Ow. That should’ve worked. (The building had screens resembling gauges, which start to fluctuate. A door opens, and another one of those robots comes out of it. However, this robot is red instead of blue. The door closes, and the robot fires a laser at Big Chill, hitting him in the chest.) Ow! (He gets up.) All right. Time for Round 2. Big Chill flies at the robot, and phases through it, freezing it from the inside out. Big Chill turns to see it frozen, smiling. Big Chill flies towards it, when the robot breaks free from the ice, surprising Big Chill. Big Chill: That should've worked. The robot grabs Big Chill and throws him, firing a laser that hits him and sends him flying into the forest. Big Chill falls from the trees, landing in the bushes. Big Chill sits up, and reverts. John: Oh, man! John takes off running into the forest, while the robot was firing lasers after him. End Scene John travels across a few miles of forest, the robot relentlessly chasing after him. John: Now would be a good time for you to go green, watch. (As if it heard him, the watch pings, and glows green.) Now we’re talking. (John slaps down the watch, and transforms. He turns into a big, humanoid beetle alien, with a shark fin-like horn on his head. The lower part of his head and his mouth consisted of metal teeth. His body was almost all purple.) Eatle: Now we’re talking! The robot fires a laser, and Eatle is hit by it. Eatle is pushed back slightly, but was unharmed. Eatle: That barely hurt. Let’s fight head on. Eatle charges the robot, it still firing lasers at him. Eatle is hit, but keeps charging, and tackles the robot. The robot is knocked back, but it regains its footing, and goes to punch Eatle. Eatle sidesteps the punch, grabs the fist, preventing the robot from getting away. Eatle then bites into the robot’s arm, tearing it off. Eatle eats the arm, chewing it thoroughly. The robot steps back, but Eatle follows, and grabs its head. Eatle tears the head off, and the body of the robot falls down, going limp. Eatle (panting) This head should be enough for Eddy. (Eatle feels energy build up in his body, and it was focusing to his horn.) Let’s see what this does. (Eatle fires a green laser from his horn, which hits the robot body, causing it to explode. The explosion knocks Eatle down, and he reverts. John looks up, and sees that the sun was going down.) John: Well, I should start heading back. (John walks off, carrying the robot head.) Characters *John Smith *Eddy Villains *Techadon Robot Aliens *Big Chill *Eatle (first appearance) Trivia *Eddy figures out about John's powers. *John realizes that his monster transformations are actually aliens. *John discovers the Techadon robot factory, though was unable to do anything about it. Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc